


Keep Me Warm

by princecharminglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Louis, Fingering, Grinding, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Sex, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Size Kink, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Vibrator, bottom! Louis, butt plug, handjobs, harry styles and louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, louis tomlinson and harry styles - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, one direction smut, sub! louis, top! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecharminglouis/pseuds/princecharminglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, add on to that Louis's birthday. Harry went on a business trip recently to Los Angeles, and has not returned in about  a week. Louis can't help but miss his other half, and feels lonely inside the house on a cold winter day. So why not pretend Harry's still there-but with a twist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's stylinfinity again, back again with Christmas-themed Larry smut! This is dedicated to sweater Louis (aka my favorite Louis c:)...and all those who love top!Harry.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, horny peeps.
> 
> xx,  
> stylinfinity

"Sweater Weather" faintly played from speakers on the window seat just a few feet away from the bed that Louis currently laid on. It was a cold Tuesday morning in Doncaster, the time 10:30am. But it wasn't just any other morning, it was December 24th. His birthday, and also Christmas Eve-which meant that Christmas Day was the next day. Normally, he'd be beyond excited due to the fact it was his favorite holiday, but Harry's absence shattered his eagerness like a hammer to a crystal.

The only noises in the house were the music and of course, the sound of his breathing. Getting up and leaning against the window, he peered out to see snowflakes gracefully falling down and blending in with the rest that already covered the ground outside. Louis bit his trembling lip, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he recalled a memory he'd shared with Harry back in late 2010, their first Christmas spent together.

Louis had snuck out for his boyfriend, like he'd been told to, donning a coat that was about two sizes larger than him with gloves to match. A scarf covered his nose and mouth as well, that way he'd be completely warm. Tip-toeing over to the window, his small knuckles made contact with the window softly, but just loud enough so Harry would hear. And he did, looking up from the book he'd been so intrigued with until that moment to see Louis bundled up so tight he resembled a penguin.

Louis watched the younger boy undo the window's locks, his sweater edging up to reveal his tummy as he pushed the window up. Forcing himself to look away, instead his eyes met Harry's. "H-Hi," he stumbled, teeth chattering.

"Hey, Lou." Harry's lips turned up into an adoring smile, taking Louis's gloved hand. "Step inside or you'll catch a cold, Mr. Penguin."

"Penguin?" Louis laughed as Harry shut the window once again, pulling the scarf off first before taking off his coat along with it. "Well, Styles, I'd rather look like a penguin than freeze half to death."

"Calm your beak, you adorable penguin." Pecking Louis's cheek, his arms wrapped around the shorter boy so his face was buried in his chest. "My perfect, little, adorable penguin." Running his fingers through Louis's fluffy light brown hair, he sighed and nuzzled his nose into it.

"Do I waddle, Harry?" Louis's fingers dug slightly into Harry's back, the sensation of Harry's fingers and nose in his hair delightful.

"You definitely waddle," Harry reassured his curious boyfriend before pulling back and heading over to the dresser, cracking open one of the drawers and pulling out a wrapped box. Placing it in Louis's hands, he nervously fiddled with the bottom of his sweater in hope he'd like it. "Merry Christmas, Louis."

Louis carefully untied the box's bow, opening the lid to reveal two stuffed animals, with matching sweaters. One read 'Louis', the other read 'Harry'. Happy tears crowded in the corners of his eyes as he picked the stuffed animal up, a note attached underneath.

He was back in his own house now, no longer Harry's, the note from 3 years ago gripped softly in his hands. His eyes scanned the message scrawled in neat cursive with little hearts drawn in open spaces, which read:

_Happy Birthday to the boy who sends my heart racing when he smiles at me. I've never honestly felt so in love with anyone before, and you are my exception. I'll never leave your side, promise. Merry Christmas, love. xx-Harry_

A tear plopped down onto the note, then another and another until Louis was overwhelmingly quivering with sobs. Holding tight onto his stuffed animal, he rocked back and forth as his heart tore thinking of his boyfriend. Eleanor was next to pop into his head, who management was forcing to see him tomorrow for a date night. They hadn't had one in quite a while-and of course, had to keep up Louis's heterosexuality lie.

Wiping the bothersome tears, he sat back on the bed. _No_. He wouldn't let the memories get to him, or the fact that he'd see his beard tomorrow. Laying his head back on the soft pillow, he decided that Harry wasn't gone after all. His hand reached underneath his sweater and took a good hold of his dick, which was currently pressed against his stomach.

Running his thumb gently over his slit, his abdomen tensed up in response. "H-Harry," he groaned at the air, eyes scrunching up in pleasure as his hand lowered, wrapping around his thick length. Once he had a good hold, he began to pump himself at a steady pace. "Oh, f-fuck me. I'm all yours, baby...your touch is s-so good..."

The door opened suddenly, Harry's head peeking in. "Louis, um, hi," he stumbled, tone awkward as he noticed Louis's hand between his legs. "I came in at a bad time, didn't I?"

"No, your timing is impeccable, as usual." Louis took his hand off himself and hopped off the bed, dashing over to Harry, who currently wore a black trench coat and tightly hugged him so his erection pressed against his waist. "I missed you, love."

"I missed you more. Happy Birthday, Louis," Harry breathed, heart racing as he bent down to kiss Louis, running his fingers gently over the bulging veins in his sore length before kneading little circles into them. "I'm sorry I took so long to return."

Louis whimpered into Harry's neck as he rubbed his hard-on up into his lover's hands, desperate for more affection. "Show me how much you missed me, then."

Harry's hands wrapped around the backs of Louis's thighs, picking him up off the floor. "Oh, I'll show you alright." His tone was husky as Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, nose nuzzling into his shoulder. Dropping Louis onto the bed softly, he headed over to the bedside table and pulled out an impressively large black vibrator as well as a tube of peppermint lipgloss from one of the drawers, then set them by the lamp.

Louis's legs were open wide, anticipating as Harry got down on his knees, which were tickled by the soft carpet floor. "Make me lose my breath, honey."

Harry, without a moment to spare, pressed his lips against Louis's round, firm balls. The kisses were wet on the tender skin, which made the older boy shiver in agony from how good it felt before angling his hips so Harry's mouth was smothered.

"I taste so good, don't I, baby," Louis teased Harry, always being the dirty talker as he sat up just a bit so he could wind his fingers in his boyfriend's smooth, dark brown curls. "Can't get enough, can you?"

"Louis, I swear if you don't fucking shut your mouth," Harry growled into Louis's shaft as he moved upwards, teasing the prominent veins that were currently risen. His head was completely in the older boy's sweater now as he went further up, past the veins.

Tiny little whimpers spilled out of Louis's mouth as Harry's lips wrapped completely around the head of his sore dick, sliding down achingly slow. He tilted Harry's head slightly downwards so his cock pushed further into his mouth, adoring the sight of him at his will.

Harry's eyes scrunched up in both pain and pleasure as he edged Louis's penis fully in so that his lips touched the scrotum, and his tip touched the back of his throat. Moaning loudly as Louis rocked roughly, his hands grabbed desperately at the beautifully round thighs surrounding either side of his cheeks. Louis threw his head back and groaned loudly enough that it echoed off the walls, cheeks flushed a rosy pink as he felt Harry's nails dig into his sensitive skin.

"H-Harry." Louis's voice was but a quiet sigh, fingers yanking in pure desperation on Harry's poufy curls. "I-It hurts so good, love..."

Harry's moves were gentle, and perfectly precise between Louis's thighs, the tip of his tongue trailing down his perineum. He received a wince in return, and once he was at the pink hole, one warm breath hitting Louis there made him nervous and excited. Licking unmercifully, the older boy was on the verge of tears now from how insanely flawless this pleasure was. Harry's tongue was teasing all the spots his fingers could never reach before, which made his stomach turn, and just as he was about to orgasm his lover pulled back, drool running down his chin.

"What are you doing?" Louis growled, frustrated and still horny as he tried to get up and grab at Harry so he could continue to eat him. Instead, he was thrown back on the bed by a strong push of his boyfriend's hand.

Picking up the tube of peppermint lip gloss still lying on the table, Harry ran the applicator over his lips until they were fully coated in the shiny liquid and then proceeded to screw the lid back on, snatching the vibrator off the nightstand. Up it went into his mouth, and Louis watched him deep throat it with his lip bit in waiting. It seemed like an eternity that Harry pulled it back out, the fake cock shiny with red-and-white cream and a slight hint of saliva, which left Louis licking his lips lustfully.

Harry positioned himself on top of the older boy, tracing the vibrator around Louis's already reddened hole. "You want Daddy inside you so bad," he whispered into Louis's ear, making chills run up his spine as his own back was stroked.

"I want him, I want him." Louis's voice was growing weaker, more broken now as his hips moved in tune with the dildo in hope that he'd get it soon. "Please penetrate me, Harry...p-please." His hands covered the younger boy's. "I'm aching, I can't take anymore..." 

Harry's emerald eyes met Louis's turquoise ones before he shoved the vibrator roughly into Louis, eliciting a yelp from him. Flicking the speed to its highest setting, Louis's toes curled up as Harry planted passionate kisses all over his neck, sliding the giant plastic cock in and out of him at a steady pace. While clenching around the massive penis, he without warning sunk his teeth deep into Harry's neck.

"Oh, fuck, _Louis!_ " Harry's scream bounced off the walls as Louis's teeth scraped against his skin while sucking. "Louis, _shit_... _ohhhhh_..." His lips found Louis's ear again, and as revenge, he purposefully moaned as loud as he possibly could.

"H-Harder," Louis pleaded with Harry Harry, fingers linking through his as his other hand struck Harry's ass time and time again. The skin was becoming redder by the second, stinging beginning to settle in at this point. "Give me a limp for the next fucking week."

Slower but harder, the vibrator pushed in and out of Louis, his entire body shaking violently now, heart beating so hard he thought it would fall out of his chest. "I-I'm gonna, Harry..." he stuttered, feeling his balls constrict. Out shot a entire load of come, all over Harry's stomach and thighs, which were still clothed. A long string of slurred curse words left Louis's lips as he came over, and over, his breaths short and wheezed.

Harry dropped his jacket to the floor, unbuttoning his shirt. "You haven't seen the best of me yet, sweetheart. Take off my pants."

Louis, being the submissive little slut he always was yanked his lover's pants down. In front of him was a perfectly round bulge, visible as ever through tight black Armani boxers. Leaning forward, he pecked the bulge softly. "If it's a blow you want, it's a blow you'll get."

Harry shook his head as he slid the boxers down, his cock springing up and slightly grazing Louis's petite little nose as he helped Louis off the bed. Louis's huge erection still poked through his sweater as Harry's hands tightly gripped his, spinning him around so Harry fell back on the bed now.

Gingerly running his hand up his rock-hard length, he took a deep breath. "You see this, Louis?"

Louis rolled his eyes. This wasn't time for fun-and-games, he wanted a good fuck and he'd be getting one. "No, Harry. I just see a bed."

"Give me an attitude one more time and I won't fuck you for a week." Watching Louis tense up, a smirk ran across Harry's lips. "Good boy. Now, as I was saying, do you see this?" Teasing his slit with his thumb, he shot Louis a devious glare.

"Y-Yeah, I do," Louis gulped, twitching very obviously underneath the white sweater.

"Ride me." Clear as day, Harry was commanding Louis.

Louis climbed slowly onto the bed, throwing his right leg over Harry and tracing his hole around Harry's erection. Closing his eyes up in ecstasy, he continued his movements for a short while through Harry's grunting and dirty looks.

"I've had enough!" Harry shouted, yanking Louis's hips down so he fell hard onto his thick cock. Eliciting a yelp from the older boy, his grip on him became tighter. "Make me cum, do you hear me?"

Louis's hands pressed against Harry's chest in attempt to balance himself as he began to bounce up and down in a quickened pace. There was nothing better than the feeling of being full, the sweet agony of a stretched hole. This sensation was like no other, and he'd missed it since Harry had been gone. "H-Harry, oh fucking shit, Harry..." he whimpered.

"Who's your fucking Daddy?" Harry growled as Louis slid prettily up & down his veiny length, his stomach tensing up as he felt the need to climax. "You pretty little slut, look at the way you ride.

"Just because I ride like a pro doesn't mean I don't fucking own you." Louis ran the head of his penis slowly down Harry's smooth chest, bits of pre-cum leaking out as he did so. "You're my little playtoy."

Harry reached out for Louis's hands, their fingers linking together as he felt his balls contract. Out shot his load, into Louis's aching anus, while his eyes rolled back into his head and his fists balled up the silk covers. Louis climaxed moments after, his warm liquid spilling all over Harry's face and swallow tattoos. Falling onto Harry's chest, breathing scattered, he quickly tongued up his juices while Harry pet his hair.

"You taste so good, don't you, sweetie?" Harry cooed as his hand made its way to Louis's firm ass, groping roughly. "I make you so wet, so so wet." Sitting up, he flipped Louis over so his head hung off the edge of the bed, pulling his still throbbing length out and sliding a butt plug out from beneath the bed, dangling it in front of Louis's bit lips. "Has pretty boy had enough?"

Licking his lips, Louis shook his head. "N-No. Please fuck me with the butt plug. I beg of you."

Harry ran a circle with the butt plug around Louis's tender hole. "You beg me, eh?" Another circle now. And yet again, until he rammed the toy into Louis, who yelped in agony as Harry took a seat on his face, stuffing his length through Louis's lips. Turning the butt plug's speed up, Harry held onto the bed posts and moved his hips in an oval shape as drool trailed down Louis's jaw.

"Such a whore for me." Harry rocked his hips as Louis's cheeks closed around his cock, tongue twisting and grazing his veins. Closing his eyes, he took a hold of either side of Louis's head, tears rolling down his face because the pleasure was just unbearable at this point. He could feel his tip hitting the back of Louis's throat, and the gagging sensation on his shaft. "Fucking hell, Louis. Breathe."

Louis calmed as Harry's grip on the bed posts became tighter yet, his knuckles beginning to turn a bright white as Louis groaned, the butt plug sending his thighs trembling & his hands shaking. He could feel Harry's cum squirt into his throat as he hit his high as well, the both of them wheezing now from the plethora of pleasure they'd both experienced.

It was just a short time later that Louis sat on the carpeted floor, wrapped up in multicolored lights with Harry next to him, decked in reindeer ears and a big red nose with a phone in hand for picture purposes. Once it'd been snapped, Harry pointed to the tree. "I say you open up one gift."

"My gift isn't under the tree." Louis's eyes bored deep into Harry's as he put a hand on his knee.

Harry welled up with tears and pulled Louis into his arms, pecking his cheek. "Well neither is mine."


End file.
